ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sora's Magical TV World (Sora's Starland Stage Show)
This is The Stage Show for Sora's Starland at Disneyland Paris and Hong Kong Disneyland Called Sora's Magical TV World Which is Revisited Version of Mickey's Magical TV World from Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom. This Show Will Have Old Disney Afternoon Shows Like Goof Troop, Darkwing Duck, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Talespin and Gargoyles. TV Shows Included *Darkwing Duck *Talespin *Goof Troop *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Gargoyles Cast *Pat Cashman as D.U.D.E. *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Jason Marsden as Max Goof *Tress MacNeille as Chip *Corey Burton as Dale *Joel McCrary as Baloo *Jim Cummings as King Louie and Darkwing Duck *Keith David as Goliath Script *'D.U.D.E.:' My name is D.U.D.E., I'm number one. We're gonna have all kinds of fun. I'm the one who runs the show, I'm the master-rapper computer control. I brought you friends from near and far; You'll meet 'em now, each one's a star. Everybody clap, clap, clap! Everybody clap, clap, clap! He puts the bad guys out of luck, So scream and yell for Darkwing Duck. *'Darkwing:' Everybody clap, clap, clap! Everybody clap, clap, clap! *'D.U.D.E.:' Old friends, new friends we all win. It's Baloo and Louie from Talespin! *'Baloo and Louie:' Everybody stamp your feet. Stamp, stamp, stamp! *'D.U.D.E': You'll laugh so hard you'll hit the roof. Goofy and Max, Goof Troop. *'Goofy and Max': Stamp, stamp, stamp. Clap, clap, clap. *'D.U.D.E': Here they are, fresh off the trail, The Rescue Rangers, Chip and Dale. *'Chip': Clap, stamp, clap! *'Dale': Stamp, clap, stamp! *'D.U.D.E': To help us get it goin' today, here's my deejay protégé. C.J., C.J., C.J. *'C.J': Hi everybody! Hi Chip and Dale! Give me a high four! C'mon now! Clap along. Are you ready to have some fun? Yeah? Let's go! I am C.J., don't you know? You're all here, c'mon, let's go! Clap and cheer, bring down the house. here's our star, it's Sora. The Keyblade's Chosen One. *(Sora does not appear.) *'C.J': Oh, um, just a second. Hey D.U.D.E. let's try once more, ok? *'C.J. and D.U.D.E': Clap and cheer, bring down the house, here's our star, it's Sora! The Keyblade's Chosen One. *(Sora still doesn't appear) *'C.J': Oh, has anyone seen Sora? No. D.U.D.E., we're all waiting for Sora But we can't do it without him. *'D.U.D.E': It's gettin' late, you gotta go, you can't wait so start the show. If that mystery has you stuck, you need the help of Darkwing Duck. *'C.J': Of course, D.U.D.E., you're totally clear. In order to find Sora we need a master detective. (Sings) ''A great big Disney, straight from your Disney Afternoon. A cloud of smoke and he appears a master of surprise. Who's that cunning mind behind that shadowy disguise? Nobody knows for sure bad guys are outta luck! 'Cause here comes Darkwing Duck! *'Darkwing': When there's trouble you call D.W.! *'C.J': Darkwing Duck! *'Darkwing': Let's get dangerous! *'C.J': Darkwing Duck! You better watch out you bad boys! Darkwing Duck! *'Darkwing': I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the soap sum on the tub of crime! I am...Now, you know who I am. Hee-hee. Now, what seems to be the problem here, C.J.? *'C.J': Well Darkwing, I'm so glad you're here, I really need your help, I can't find Sora. *'Darkwing': A proverbial piece of cake, C.J. Merely another mystery of a missing Keyblade Chosen's One. Now, in order to practice case, the first thing we need to do, is to look for clues. *'C.J.: Clues? Oh like what, Darkwing? *'''Darkwing: Anything mysterious or extremely ordinary. *'C.J.:' Gee, I don't...Hey there was a big box delivered backstage earlier today. And Sora was really excited. But I asked him about it, Darkwing. Sora said it's gonna be a big surprise. *'Darkwing:' Holy wocka-moly C.J., go get it! (To the audience) This could be just the clue we're looking for, junior detectives. So pay attention, and watch the masterhead work! *'C.J': (brings the box to Darkwing) Here it is Darkwing.' '''Are you sure this is a clue? *'Darkwing': Patience, C.J., we need to inspect this evidence carefully. Open it up! *'C.J': Excellent. ''(Opens box.) It's empty D.W.. *'Darkwing': Hmm...Let's investigate a little closer. Turn the box completely around. *'C.J.: '''Okay Darkwing. If you say so. You're the master detective. *'Darkwing': Yes, yes, yes. Aha! Just as I thought! *'C.J.:' What is it? *'Darkwing: (checks the box) Um, it's uh...still empty. *'''C.J: Hey, there's something under this too! There's a message! *'Darkwing': Well, go ahead C.J., read it! *'C.J': Hold on a sec, it says, `Deliver to Sora, Sora's Starland.' What does it mean, Darkwing? *'Darkwing': I have no idea. *'C.J': Now you keep on trying Darkwing. I've gotta go find Sora so I'm out of here. *'Darkwing': Oh bother. Crime fighting is not as easy as it looks compadres. (Looks at box.) Say, I wonder what this tag says? Do not remove under penalty of- what? Yeah right. *(He rips the tag off and the box begins to make noise as Sora pops out of the box.) *'Sora': Gee Whiz, how did I get here? Oh. (Laughs.) Hi everyone! *'Darkwing': Sora found! Another case closed! Thanks to Darkwing Duck! Come on everybody. Let's give me a great, big hand! *'Sora:' Thanks for getting me out of that box, Darkwing. *'Darkwing': Thank you! Thank you! (He begins to push the box off stage.) *'Sora': Here Buddy, let me help you with that box. *'Darkwing': Oh. Thanks, Sora. Um, say, how did I do that? *'Sora': Well, I'm trying to learn a new magic trick, right? And the next thing you know, (realizes he's giving away the secret of the trick.) ''Oh, sorry folks! ''(The Darkwing Duck theme ends.) Hit it, D.U.D.E.! *'D.U.D.E': That Darkwing Duck's a super sleuth, he found Sora, that's the truth. Everybody clap, clap, clap. Clap, clap, clap. *'C.J': I don't suppose any of you have seen Sora yet? (Responding to the audience's affirmations.) ''Well, which way did he go? ''(Pauses for the audience to answer.) Thanks! D.U.D.E., keep the show rolling! *'D.U.D.E': You wanna smile, you wanna grin, here's the stars from Tale Spin. You wanna laugh, here's your chance. With Baloo, Louie and Sora. Dance! *'Sora': Hit It! *''(The Tale Spin theme begins)'' *'King Louie': Let's begin it! *'Baloo': Bear and grin it! *'Sora': Spin It! *'Chorus': Oh-ee-ay. *'Sora': Tale Spin! *'Chorus': Oh-ee-oh. *'Sora': Tale Spin! Friends for life, through thick and thin, let's do the Tale Spin. *'C'horus: Oh-ee-ay. *'Sora': Tale Spin! *'Chorus': Oh-ee-oh. *'Sora': Tale Spin! Forget your troubles stash them here and do the Tale Spin. Spin it! *'Chorus': Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. *'Sora': Spin It! *'Chorus': Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. *'B'aloo: Alright kids, on your feet now. We're all gonna do the Tale Spin together. All you have to do is... *'King Louie': Get Crazy and Have Fun. *(Sora, Baloo and Louie lead the audience in a dance.) *'Sora': And now you gotta spin. *'Sora, Baloo and King Louie': Spin it. Let's begin it. Bear 'n grin it. When you're in it. You can win it. In a minute. When you spin it, spin it, spin it! So spin it! Tale Spin! Let's go! Whoopee! Alright! * *''(D.U.D.E. encourages the audience to clap, clap, clap some more and C.J. comes back out.)'' *'C.J': Alright, I checked Main Street. Sora's not there. Which way did he go? *'D.U.D.E': Hold it, C.J. you can't go. you gotta help up with the show. The guys of Goof Troop are the rage. Take Max and Goofy to the stage. *'Goofy:' Uh-hyuk! Gwarsh, that sure was fun C.J. *You see C.J., Max had to do a science project for school about electricity. *Whatever you do, don't close the door. *'Max:' Hey pop, what happened? *'Goofy:' Uh-oh, I forgot. No one's supposed to close that door, wasn't I. *'Max:' Oh no! This is a major mess-up. D.U.D.E, whadda we have to do now? *'D.U.D.E': Your science project went awry. But don't you worry, don't you cry. The show won't stop, we won't fail. Come on Sora with Chip and Dale! (The stage fills with steam.) *'Sora, Chip and Dale '(Singing): Sometimes some crimes, go slipping through the cracks. *'Sora': But these two gumshoes, are picking up the slack. *'Chip': There's no case too big, no case too small. *'Dale': When you need help just call. *'Sora': Ch-ch-ch-Chip 'N Dale's. *'Chip and Dale': Rescue Rangers. *'Sora': Ch-ch-ch-Chip 'N Dale's. *'Chip and Dale': When there's danger, no, no, it never fails. Once we're involved,somehow whatever's wrong gets solved. *'C.J': Sora! Help! *'Max: '''Sorry guys, but C.J. and my dad are locked inside the house. I guess our security system really works. *'Sora': (Gasps) C.J.! Is that you? *'Sora': Gee, are you alright? *'Goofy: A-hyuk! Hiya Sora! I told everyone not to close the door. *'''Max: Don't worry. You'll be out in no time because guess who I got. Chip and Dale. *'Goofy': Thanks, Sora. *'C.J': Alright! *'Chip and Dale': Rescue Rangers. *'Sora': Ch-ch-ch-Chip 'N Dale's. *'Chip and Dale': When there's danger, no, no, it never fails. We'll take the clues, and find the where's the why and who's. *'C.J and Goofy': Help! *'Sora': Land's Sake, Fellas, can you get them out? *'Chip and Dale': No problem! We're Rescue Rangers! *'Max:' Hang in there, dad. I'm sure they'll come up with an idea that'll be just dynamite. *'Chip and Dale:' Dynamite! *''(As the continue to sing the Rescue Rangers theme song, they proceed to use a TNT detonator, which causes everything to go dark and a burst of steam to appear. When it clears, all of the Disney Afternoon characters are on the stage.)'' *'Darkwing:' Trouble? Is that trouble somewhere? *'Baloo': Man, what a blow out. *'King Louie': You said it, Fuzzy. *'C.J '(To Sora): You Saved Us! *Chip and Dale: All in line of duty. *'Sora': Sure, Happy to Help! They did all the work. *'Max:' Hey dad, are you alright? *'Goofy:' A-hyuk. Sure, son. I guess we got our wires crossed. Thanks for rescuin' me. *'Sora:' That sure was some sorta science project, you two. *'C.J': There you are, Sora! Well at least you showed up in time for the finale. *'Sora': Hit it, D.U.D.E.! *'C.J' (Sings): It's been great to have you here, I guess it's pretty clear. There's so much to do. And we do it just for you. *'S'ora: Every kind of weather, we get together. *'C.J': In the Afternoon! *'All': We always have such fun and the fun has just begun. *'C.J': Any kind of weather, we get together. *'All:' On a Disney Afternoon. *'C.J.:' Hey D.U.D.E. *'D.U.D.E.:' Yeah. *'C.J.:' Where did the time go today? I'm so glad we had this time just to play. I hope you made a bunch of new friends here. We had the best time at Sora's, at Sora's Starland show. *'D.U.D.E': Solving mysteries here and now. Darkwing Duck, take a bow. *'Darkwing': Thank you, D.U.D.E.. Thank you too. No really, you're too kind. *'D.U.D.E.: '''You saved the city it ain't no foil. Thanks to Goliath, Gargoyles! *'Goliath:' Thanks D.U.D.E.. And thanks everyone! I'll always be saving you city. (chuckles) *'D.U.D.E': You know we had to do it again, Baloo and Louie. Talespin. *'Baloo': Yeah I'm gone, man. Solid gone. *'King Louie': I'm gonna strut my stuff on outta here. See ya later. Hahaha. *'D.U.D.E': Hey Max and Goofy it's been fun, you Goof Troop guys are number one! *'Goofy': Gwarsh, Thanks a lot! *'Max:' See ya! Later D.U.D.E. *'Goofy:' A-hyuk! *'D.U.D.E': Chip and Dale, you know your stuff. You Rescue Rangers are too tough. *'Chip and Dale': Yeah. That's right. We're the Rescue Rangers! *'Dale': I get to bow first! *'Chip': No, I bow first! *'D.U.D.E': We couldn't end the show you see, without a bow for C.J., C.J. and Sora. *'Sora': We had a Great time! *'C.J': (Sings) We had the best time. *'Sora': We had the best time. *'All': At Sora's, Sora's Starland show. *'Darkwing': Farewell, friends (''chuckles) *'Goofy: '''Bye! See ya soon! (''laughs) *''(After all the characters exit except for Sora, C.J. tells the audience about how they can meet Sora at the Starland Hall of Frame.)'' Category:Disneyland Resort Paris Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Resort Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Disney attractions